God or man?
by gothina234
Summary: A request for what if Reid was a god sent to earth to live among mortals?   He's known as Spencer Reid now but wasn't always known by that name. Now a choice must be made. Return as a God or stay as a man.


**This was requested by lightinshadow. What if Reid was a God sent to earth to live among mortals?**

**I really enjoyed writing this in some ways and I hope that you all like it. **

**I am finally able to write and have the next three days to update everything and I mean everything. **

**I apologise for not writing for the last week but I have felt really down and a bit depressed and my mood is always reflected in my writing. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. I know new years eve is tomorrow but I wanted to post this today. My better mood means more updates and chapters for you all. **

**I have another request to do but I am trying to find a way to make it unique so bear with me on that one. **

**Enjoy **

**All mistakes are my own and reviews are appreciated.**

**God or man?**

I am known by many names but I have currently come to be known as Spencer Reid. It's strange being here. It's strange being among humans for so long. I first came down to this planet called Earth as punishment for abusing my powers. I was stripped of most them and only left with my immortality and other gifts. I soon discovered that being among humans was both horrfic and heartbreaking. It was also wonderful.

I Used to be what humans would label as a God but currently in my weakened form, I am an echo of my former status. It feels strange to be labeled but no matter what identity I assumed I was always labeled because of some aspect I had taken upon myself. I was currently labeled as a genius although I was seen as weak. Weak was a word that I had come to hate and loathe during my sentence on earth.

Three centuries on Earth was my punishment for using my powers to try and change the way my world worked. I was not respected in that realm and when I recieved my punishment I knew it was too harsh. I had seen others do worse and still be allowed to stay and keep their powers. I was different, I wanted to change things and change was not percieved as keeping inside the rules. I was banished just so I would no longer be a thorn in their sides.

For now though, I'm known as Spencer Reid. I work as an FBI agent with the Behavioural analysis unit in Quantico, Virginia. I had chosen this identity as I wanted to throw, as humans say, a spanner in the works. I have the power to alter reality slightly. I used to be able to alter it to a much bigger degree. I had altered the memories of two humans so I would be seen as their son. I had also done it to others so I was able to forge my identity.

During my time working and acting like a normal human being I have seen things of horror and disgust. I've come to discover how cruel and harsh humans can be. I've also experienced how cruel they can be first hand. I am susceptible to being hurt although I cannot die. Part of my punishment was that I would be able to feel pain. I can bleed like a human, I can also feel like a human. A man named Tobias Hankel had shown me how brutal one person could be. I'm not strong, in fact, I am somewhat weaker than most men. I was tortured and drugged by a man who I had followed thinking I could handle him.

I felt death that night, I came back of course and it was not my first brush with feeling. I also discovered what it felt like to have someone worry about me. I felt joy as I shot Tobias Hankel but immediate guilt when I saw innocence of the personality that had tried to save me. I had felt relief that night when I was helped by the team I worked with. They called me family, it took me a while to fully understand what they meant. I understand now though why they call me part of their family.

Human emotions are somewhat confusing but I had come to feel them.

I was sent to earth in the 1711. I arrived on the dawn on the arriving year. It's now 2011 and my sentence is ending in a less than an hour.

I'm trying to decide.

I like it here, I was respected and seen as someone who could bring about change. I had saved the lives of so many and helped them move foward.

Weighing the pro's and con's of staying or leaving was playing havoc on my mind.

Being a God was fantastic but also lonely. I was able to watch the different worlds but I had no-one else with me to share the experience.

Being somewhat human was terrifying but it was also amazing and wonderful. I had been betrayed during my time with the BAU and by my own team in some cases. I have experienced the loss of a father figure, something I've never had, twice in the time I've spent here. He had been hurt, shot and called weak by many but there was a small group of people who had been there for him.

Being human was also wonderful. I have people celebrate the fact I was around every year. I have a family of people who were once strangers to me and now they are like sisters and brothers to me. I feel love, something I knew existed.

I saw the flash in the corner of my eye and turned round to see one of my judges walk foward. He stopped and smirked slightly at how I looked.

"Hello again, it's been a while hasn't it?" the judge smiled.

"Hello and yes it has" I replied stoically.

"Your sentence is over, you may return now. I think three hundred years on this marble has been enough punishment" the judge laughed before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not coming back, your journey has been wasted" I said stoically, I had made the decision to stay as soon as he called my home a marble.

"Not coming back! Why would you choose to stay on this wasteland of decay and disgust?" the judge questioned.

"This wasteland has become my home, I've learned that this planet, my home, has so much inside it. I'm not leaving here, I've got too much to live here for" I told him. I could see by the look on his face that he didn't understand why I was choosing to stay.

"You will be stripped of your remaining powers. By staying here you choose to be one of them completely. You will be able to die and you will grow old" the judge warned me.

"Do what you have to do. I'd rather grow old happy then spend eternity alone as a higher being" I smiled at him.

I saw another flash as he disappeared. A small wave of weariness came through me, I was mortal now and I couldn't wait to experience the things I still wanted to do.

I felt the vibration of my phone and picked it up.

"Hey my junior g-man, get your butt over here. We are going to celebrate the new year in excellence" Garcia laughed excitedly down the phone.

"I'm on my way" I told her before closing the phone.

New year as a human. A New year I would be experiencing with a family.

**So what did you think?**

**Look out for more updates.**


End file.
